Fora dos planos
by Syd Oosaki
Summary: Dedicada à Pink Ringo! Muitas vezes, não é sobre ter tudo o que queremos, e sim o que realmente precisamos. "Ele é muito estranho e insuportável, esse Gaara. Ele mexe comigo, com a minha cabeça. E eu nem sei o porquê."


Presente para a **Pink Ringo**.

**Rated T:** pode conter palavreado chulo, e algumas cenas de sexo, provavelmente. Casal principal Ino e Gaara com leve Ino e Sasuke.  


* * *

  
**.x.**

**Ino é uma mulher de sucesso.**

**Possui uma carreira brilhante como estilista.**

**Um namorado bonito e de sucesso.**

**Ela tem o que muitas pessoas chamariam de vida perfeita, certo?**

**ERRADO!**

" _- Ino, é para você. – Sasuke tira do bolso a pequena caixinha preta._

_Oh meu deus! É agora. Ele está me pedindo em casamento._

_Quando eu abro a caixinha, devagar, já me preparo para a cara de surpresa quando olho o conteúdo..._

_- São brincos! – Eu exclamo, surpresa e desapontada. – Para minhas orelhas..._

_Onde, raios, está o anel?"_

**Tudo o que falta é o apartamento de seus sonhos e um belo anel de noivado em seu dedo. Mas o que fazer quando Sasuke simplesmente não quer algo mais sério?**

"_Meu pai arqueou a sobrancelha e me olhou como se eu fosse a pessoa mais retardada do recinto – o que eu, certamente, não era – para me dizer algo que, na cabeça dele, fazia todo o sentido – o que, certamente, não fazia._

_- Ino, querida. Sua avó estava perdendo as esperanças do mesmo jeito que você está agora. – Eu iria cortá-lo para dizer que isso não era verdade, mas ele foi mais rápido. – Então ela viajou com o seu avô até Istambul no ano bissexto, dia 29 de fevereiro. – Ele tomou mais um gole de sakê e voltou a me olhar. – Você sabe, a tradição de que um homem não pode recusar um pedido de casamento... E ela o propôs. Anel no dedo. Casamento marcado. Missão cumprida._

_- Isso é estúpido. – Eu digo, revirando os olhos."_

**E Ino não acreditaria naquele monte de besteira, mas quando um homem não toma uma atitude, parece que a mulher precisa cuidar da situação...**

"_Eu não posso acreditar que estou num avião indo para Istambul. Certo. Certo. Ino, você é apenas uma mulher de atitude. Desesperada não. Apenas uma mulher de atitude."_

**O que ela não esperava é que talvez o destino tivesse outros planos para ela.**

"_Tudo está indo bem, quando uma turbulência extremamente forte balança o avião. Rapidamente meu coração acelera. EU NÃO POSSO MORRER AGORA. EU VOU FICAR NOIVA!_

_- Eu vou ficar noiva. Eu vou ficar noiva. EU NÃO POSSO MORRER ANTES DE FICAR NOIVA! – Começo a repetir como um mantra. Enquanto o adorável padre do meu lado, começa a orar sem parar. _

_Existe gente orando por aqui, meu deus! _

_Até que o piloto se pronuncia:_

_- Senhoras e senhores, aqui é seu Capitão falando. Parece que teremos que pousar imediatamente, já que a tempestade aparenta demorar bastante para passar."_

**Talvez as coisas não deveriam sair como Ino planeja.**

"_Pronto, agora por causa de uma pequena tempestade de areia, um ventinho de nada e eles já chamam de furacão, eles fecharam todos os aeroportos, barcos e qualquer meio de transporte... Quer dizer, essas pessoas daqui não gostam de trabalhar?"_

**Uma história sobre não planejar as coisas.**

"_- Senhora, não podemos seguir viagem. Vamos ter que parar em Suna. – O homem diz já desligando o carro. _

_- Mas eu paguei pela viagem até Istambul! – Eu digo, irritada."_

**Uma história sobre se deixar levar**.

"_Entro num barzinho pequeno e engraçado chamado Kazekaji, Kazekage? Sei lá, não olhei muito a placa. É bem confortável, apesar de só ter homens velhos bebendo. O que me chamou atenção, é o belo ruivo que está atrás do balcão. Seus cabelos são extremamente vermelhos. Olhos verdes, extremamente frios e sem nenhuma emoção. Pele pálida. Roupas simples. Fisionomia delicada, apesar de não deixar de ser máscula. _

_Todos estão olhando para mim._

_Inclusive ele."_

**Uma história sobre nem sempre a vida reservar para você o que se espera dela.**

"_- Gaara, certo? – Eu digo, olhando para ele. – Quanto quer para me levar até Istambul?_

_- Vou te dizer uma coisa, Ino, de Tóquio. Eu não te levaria nem que me oferece 500 dólares. - Ele se aproxima de mim, e arqueia uma sobrancelha. "_

**Uma história de amor e ódio.**

_"Eu realmente não entendo esse Gaara, antes me diz que não vai me levar, agora ele mesmo diz que vai. Deus, como ele pode ser tão irritante, como alguém pode ser tão desagradável? Eu estou a beira de assassiná-lo e deixá-lo na estrada para os urubus. Como alguém tão bonito pode ser tão... Ino, calma, é só mais alguma horas e você vai se livrar dele. eu preciso me lembrar que, ao final dessa viagem, eu realmente vou ficar noiva. E nunca mais vou ter que ver isso, que se auto denomina ser humano (o que eu, realmente duvido)."_

**Porque Ino, até o final daquela viagem, estaria com o homem de sua vida.**

"_Ele está me olhando nos olhos. Nem se eu fosse uma bendita cartomante eu poderia dizer o que ele está pensando. Gaara me confunde. Como ninguém fez antes. _

_- Agora precisamos dizer adeus. Não é como se você se importasse._

_- Faz alguma diferença se eu me importo?"_

**Ela só não esperava que fosse outra pessoa.**

**Que fosse alguém que estivesse**

_**FORA DOS PLANOS**_

**.x.**_**

* * *

  
**___

**Nota da autora:** Ah, eu sei que tenho fics para atualizar, mas essa história não me saía da cabeça, então eu tive que postar. Então aqui está um trailer pra vocês. Ela é baseada no filme "Casa Comigo", mas eu mudarei muitas coisas. Dedicada a **Pink Ringo**, porque sempre que eu leio uma história dela, eu realmente viajo. Posso dizer que, sinceramente, ela é uma das minhas autoras favoritas daqui. Então, eu realmente acho que ela mereça. Embora eu não saiba se essa história vai ser realmente boa, ou não, pretendo me dedicar a ela.

Essa história será sobre amor e ódio. Mas, principalmente, sobre a Ino ser uma mulher que gosta de ter as coisas sobre controle, ser alguém que tem o que quer, e quando ela conhece o Gaara, as coisas mudam totalmente. Ele é a primeira coisa, em sua vida perfeita, que ela não pode controlar e nem prever. Vai ser uma história sobre ter muitas coisas, mas o que se realmente precisa, pode ser justamente algo inimáginável. Enfim, eu espero que gostem, que a Pink goste e que leiam e comentem.

Diga o que achou deixando um  
**REVIEW**


End file.
